All The Things A Bento Box Can Do
by Ms. Chevious
Summary: "The ever giddy sun laughed in the clear morning sky as a completely clueless pinkette was cooking up trouble – literally." full of CxK fluffy goodness. *I'm willing to e-mail the link to anyone who needs it btw*


Title: All The Things A Bento Box Can Do

Rating: G (or whatever the lowest rating is)

Anime: Soul Eater

Pairing: Kid x Chrona

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/ manga Soul Eater. All rights go to the creator, Atsushi Okubo. I don't own the overall thread of events or song that goes with the plot in this story. It is _loosely_ based off a video I found on youtube. I'm claiming no rights. This fic is solely for fun and entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Chrona feels a growing love for a certain young Shinigami, but doesn't know what to do. Should she convey her feelings? Or keep them hidden? When convinced to share her feelings, she's given inspiration on how to go about it. Unfortunately, things never seem to go her way…

A/N (MUST READ!): I found this video completely at random, but it was just so adorable I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't do something about it. So I decided to write a fic about it. ^^ Now you must know, that I don't speak hardly any Japanese, I only know the basics. So I honestly don't know what they're saying in this video…So no name-calling, dissing, or flaming, because **I'm not trying to make it exactly like the video anyway**. I'm adding what I think is happening & what I think is cute to the overall plot, which is not mine. I'm writing this solely for fun, because I thought the video was cute.

Link for the actual video: (Ok, so the _actual _link doesn't want to appear in the story…so just copy and paste this after Youtube. Sorry if it's confusing…)

/watch?v=JuMUas2Sre4&feature=related

If there's anyone who does speak or read Japanese (or at least knows more than I do) I'd really, really appreciate it if you could translate the song or words in the video for me. =)

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Death the Kid strolled to his classroom, a very typical, blank expression plastered on his face.

Most people would have thought he looked rather grumpy.

The ones closer to him would have known that he was actually a little spacey at the moment, thinking things that were of importance to him but absolutely no one else.

Though there was one unknown person; always watching, but never seen. A certain little love-struck daughter of a witch who had no idea how to deal with all these new things she felt towards a certain little son of a shinigami.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

The ever giddy sun laughed in the clear morning sky as a completely clueless pinkette was cooking up trouble – literally. Only rather noisy rustling could be heard from outside Shibusen's kitchen doors.

As the source of the commotion continued her work, she remembered what she had been told just earlier that day.

"_Why, good morning, Chrona-chan!" The gentle Marie Mjolnir greeted Chrona as said meister took her first steps out of her room that morning. _

"_Ah…G-good morning…M-Marie-sensei…" she muttered in reply, unable to focus on the tonfa. Normally, the girl would have been delighted at the older woman's presence, but lately her mind had been on other things…on one thing in particular actually. _

_The tonfa brightened at being called "sensei". "Well, if you ever need anything, Chrona-chan… - Chrona-chan?" she questioned the girl, who seemed to be staring off at something. _

_Marie was curious as to what the girl was so concentrated on, so she bent over to be more at her level, and scuttled right next to her. The woman then took a good look at the pinkette's soft expression and the angle her eyes were in, taking the initiative to peer in the same direction, expecting to see something interesting, but only finding an empty corner._

"_What're you looking at?"The blonde asked, almost right into the younger girl's ear which seemed to finally snap her out of her daze as she had squeaked and jumped a good couple feet away from her. Marie's uncovered eye grew wide at this reaction and even wider at how red and flushed the girl was._

"_A-…ano…" the woman began, surprised, "A-are you alright?" _

"…_Uh…uh…um…" Chrona huffed between startled pants, "N-n-no…actually…I-…I think something's…w-wrong with…m-me…"_

_Now this caught the still new teacher's attention. "Now why would you say that? Did something happen? Have you been feeling alright?"_

"_W-well…I d-don't know… Um, I don't think so… A-and…n-no." she answered the questions in order. At first Marie was a bit confused, but quickly responded._

"_You haven't been feeling good? Are you sick?" the blonde questioned as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead. _

"_N-no…and I t-think maybe…"_

"_Hmmm, you seem alright to me. What are your symptoms?" the girl just looked up at her confused, "How have you been feeling?" she rephrased._

"_W-well…e-every now and then…m-my stomach will h-hurt, and m-my t-throat will feel dry. …Th-then, my heart starts to beat r-really fast as my f-face feels really h-hot. …A-and I don't know what's going on…"_

"_Hmmm…" the tonfa eyed her, making her shift in place, "And when do you feel these things?"_

_At this Chrona's face flared, "U-um…well…m-mostly just when…I-I'm with…h-h-him…" she confessed, finally realizing the connection to her odd symptoms._

"_Oh, Chrona, nothing at all is wrong with you." Marie said happily, Chrona looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "In fact, this is wonderful! You're in love!"_

_That last word echoed in Chrona's mind. Was she really in love? It would explain all the strange sensations she felt whenever she was around him, but this was all so new to her, she had no idea how to deal with it!_

"_L-l-love…?"_

"_Yes, love!"_

"_B-but…how can that be…? How can I…?" the blushing girl trailed off, thoughts of the one causing her stress and delight coming to mind. His smile, his warmth, his three white stripes… _

"_How can you not?" the more mature woman asked, "It's perfectly normal to like someone. So…what're you gonna do for this lucky boy?"_

"_D-do…?" She was supposed to do something?_

"_Yeah, are you going to tell him?"_

"_W-what?" Chrona almost yelled she was so embarrassed just by the thought of it all._

"_Oh, yes! You should! You should tell him, Chrona!" the tonfa exclaimed excitedly._

"_B-b-b-b-but-! I-I c-c-couldn't p-possibly!"_

"_Hmmm, I guess you're right." The woman retreated after some thought on how shy the girl was. This gave Chrona only momentary relief, "Then you can show him!"_

"_E-…eh?"The now very confused pinkette mumbled, "B-but I don't know how to deal with…"_

"_It would be easier to show him how you feel rather than outright tell him, right, Chrona?"She interrupted the distressed girl, trying to retain her attention._

"_Uh…well…I s-suppose…"_

"_Then it's settled." _

"_W-wait! I-I don't know what t-to do!" the poor flustered girl blurted._

"_Ah…that is a pickle…" the lovelorn woman mused, "It would be a bit easier to think of something to do if we both knew who it was that you liked…"_

"_W-well…uh…um…" Chrona began, feeling more awkward by the minute. "I-i-it's…"_

_KILL KON! KAN KON! _

_Shibusen's odd bells sounded, interrupting the girl's words._

"_Ah! We're late for class!" the anxious teacher pointed out the obvious. "Hurry Chrona-chan, or we'll be late!"She yelled as she ran down the hall._

"_But, Marie-sensei! Y-you're going the wrong way!"_

"_Right!" she hollered from down the hall heading back._

_They both bolted to class as fast as their feet would carry them, until Marie had to go to her class to teach while Chrona had to remain at class Crescent Moon. _

"_W-Wait, Marie-sensei!" the still flustered girl hollered out after her advisor, "I still don't know what to do to show him!"_

"_Remember Chrona, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'!" the teacher quoted in reply._

"_What?"Chrona was really bewildered now. "W-what does that mean?"_

"_Try making him a bento lunch!" Chrona was barely able to catch as her teacher was far down the hall at this point._

_She turned to head into her classroom before noticing that most all her classmates' eyes were curiously focused on her. She gave a nervous wave and chuckle before quickly scuttling to her seat that she decided was going to be in the very back today._

She remembered this incident as she exited the kitchen, holding her bento box with both hands, blushing.

Anything having to do with food didn't go unnoticed by her partner though as he leaned on her head to get a good look at the meal, but surprisingly requesting none.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

KILL KON! KAN KON!

The ringing sound of Shibusen's bells echoed throughout the school to signal lunch break.

This was her chance!

In the lunchroom, Chrona mustered all the courage she had and pulled Kid to the side to present her gift. She would prefer to stay out of people's sight to avoid further embarrassment.

"Yes? What is it, Chrona-san?" the young shinigami questioned when he felt said girl tug on his sleeve.

"U-um…w-well…" she muttered, feeling the pressure of the handsome boy's gaze. "I-I-I m-made…this…f-for you…"

"Oh, really?" Death the Kid brightened as he saw what the girl in front of him was pushing out toward him. "How kind, thank-" he was cut off when he opened the nicely wrapped box to see a mass of purple goo inside. "…you."

Kid's face went white as he stared at the "lunch". Was this stuff even edible? However, when he glanced over to the hopeful blue eyes of the girl in front of him, he just couldn't refuse. He cursed his gentlemanly good nature as he took a hesitant bite.

The air hung heavy for the longest moment the two teenagers had ever felt.

Without any warning at all; unmoving and silent, Kid suddenly began to stiffly fall backwards.

"K-K-Kid!"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Needless to say, that poor, worried Chrona was too humiliated to face Kid for a couple days… Instead filling her time with making sure he was alright without him ever seeing her. For the next two days she, with Ragnarok's assistance, stalked the clueless shinigami, going as far as listening to him via spy equipment.

As Chrona watched the boy, she felt her cheeks grow warm. He could just be so…handsome...sometimes…

Thinking these things she suddenly found herself in front of another failed attempt at cooking. As she stared at it, memories of how dangerously it had affected Kid came back to her, reminding her of how useless she was.

When her crying got to the point of making her whole body shake, the demon sword wielder heard a shout from behind her. Before she could face the source of the sound, she was grabbed by the shoulder by none other than Ox Ford.

"Don't worry, Chrona-san! I know your pain!" the glasses wearing boy exclaimed excitedly, "We'll figure this out, for nothing is impossible for Ox Ford!"

From there on borderline chaos ensued. At least, that's what it looked like to any passerbies who happen to see the bright flashing lights and hear the strange, loud noises coming from inside the normally calm kitchen of Shibusen.

With newfound hope from Ox Ford's aid and encouragement, Chrona left toward her crush, Ox giving a thumbs-up to her disappearing figure.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

After searching and going by hearsay for quite a while, the love-struck girl finally found the one she had been searching for.

"K-Kid!" she yelled without really thinking as she continued to run toward him.

Then, without any warning at all, the girl found a very thick, heavy, and oddly familiar book on the sidewalk in her direct path. Unfortunately for her, by the time she noticed it, it was already too late… She had already begun her downfall toward the ground from tripping over it. So startled by this, she gave out a sharp squeak. This was heard by Kid who in turn twisted around to see where the noise had come from, just in time for the precious bento box that Chrona had made and accidentally let go of when she fell to hit him right in the face.

The sun giggled a bit in its sleep as it set over the two teenagers.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"To think that the novel painting my epic tale would get in the way of young love…!" the notoriously annoying sword bellowed as he shook his autobiography around rapidly.

Chrona had gone to return the book to him after her…incident…with Kid. Now hearing him made her already delicate sanity worse. So, muting the sound of his voice, she wrote a very emotional poem about how she felt about this whole ordeal and Excalibur's role in it. She did this because she was unable to talk directly to him, afraid that she might unintentionally murder the weapon.

She handed the strange looking creature her poem and left. At first the sword stood there dumbfounded until he actually glanced over the piece of note paper. After taking in the entire contents written on the small piece of note paper, Excalibur responded by going to the nearest corner and huddled in a ball to mope by himself.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

It seemed that after a few days word had gotten around the team of what happened between the daughter of Medusa and the son of Death. For all the girls were together in an effort to support and encourage Chrona with some type of relay race? Celebration? Fund-raiser? The boys really had no idea what girls were thinking sometimes.

Just when the boys thought they couldn't get any more confused it seemed something went wrong as Tsubaki questioned Chrona about something, making the girl loose heart and go retreating back to her room.

Black*Star and Soul exchanged glances before telepathically deciding not to try to figure it out anymore.

In Chrona's cell-like guest room, she laid face-down on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened so far.

How many times had she humiliated herself now? She seemed to have lost count. What must Kid think of her now? He must hate her for making him faint (twice!) from something as usually harmless as food.

The unable to deal girl moved to the corner as her reasons for anxiety, self-hate, and depression piled up, her sobs and shaking becoming ever more violent.

There, Tsubaki found her and tried to comfort and apologize for earlier. It was then that Chrona seemingly snapped, suddenly yelling something incoherent that the raven haired girl had interpreted as something along the lines of "I just can't deal with this anymore!"

With that, the younger girl then dashed out her room, tears blocking her vision, letting her feet take her wherever they pleased – which happened to be the ever familiar cooking area. Looking like a maniac sobbing as she baked frantically, Chrona put all her anger and frustration into that bento.

Her emotions on high and in full control, she raced to Kid's house, pushed the metal gates open with one hand, spotted him, and threw the icky indigo mush right in his face. Immediately sprouting her black blood wings and flying off still crying hysterically.

Poor Kid didn't even know what hit him as he stood there motionless; the only thing any of his senses were even able to register was the distant yell of Chrona wailing "See you tomorrow!"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A day or so had passed and no one had seen Chrona.

Marie had heard through the grapevine all that had happened and truly felt sorry for the girl, but couldn't help but find the whole thing rather amusing. Somewhat knowing what she was going through, the tonfa had a pretty good idea of what she was doing and where she was. True to her prediction, the pinkette was alone, moping in a blanket cocoon on her bed. The blonde weapon gave an understanding sigh just before going up to the obviously depressed girl, giving her a thumbs-up and goofy smile.

After convincing and encouragement that could only be achieved by a master, Marie finally had the shy girl give one last ditch effort at making a bento box for her love. (Under Marie's watchful supervision of course.)

Adorned with a frilly apron, Chrona nervously followed the instructions given to her.

"Now don't forget, Chrona," the older woman said warmly, "the most important thing is to put all of you heart and love into it. That way, there is no way you can fail."

The young girl could only nod in response, the words giving her energy and motivation.

"Marie-sensei? What're you doing in here?" sounded the familiar voice from the hallway which Chrona recognized as Maka, but was too indulged in her work to be able to greet her.

As the two blondes exchanged a friendly chat, Kim Diehl also happened upon the girls in the kitchen and decided to see what's going on, shortly followed by an excited Patty.

Once all the girls realized what's going on, they began to happily cheer their normally timid an unwilling friend on in her brave quest: Maka shouting faithful words of encouragement, Kim and Marie watching with silent smiles, and Patty yelling for when she can eat some food too.

Chrona was nervous and scared to try this whole endeavor all over again, but the combined voices of her friends gave her unknown motivation.

As she departs from Shibusen with her wings lifting her, the line of girls sends her off with grins and thumbs-ups.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Chrona flies through the air with a soft smile and blush decorating her face, her thoughts focused on the warm fluttering in her chest, until she finally spots the source of these sensations far off on the ground and calls out to him.

The golden eyed boy looks up from hearing his name being called only to see a small spec in the distance.

"What…? No, _who_ is…?" but his thoughts were cut short as the object in sight became increasingly large and proceeded to scoop him up off the ground into the air by the hand.

After a while of nervous flight on Kid's part, they finally landed very gently in a pretty flowered meadow. The young shinigami looked around having no idea where they were or how to get back, he figured that he was basically trapped.

They took their places in the smooth grass as the pink haired girl handed over her hand-made bento lunch before she lost her nerve. Kid received it downtrodden, knowing the consequences of this course of action. Slowly he lifted the box's lid, expecting to be repulsed yet again, but instead finding a normal and edible lunch. This gave him all the confidence he needed to take a bite, what with Chrona's big sky blue eyes filled with worry watching his every move and his own grumbling stomach egging him on.

The suddenly self-conscious girl becomes regretful as she begins to have second thoughts, the encouraging cheering of her friends' voices disappearing as they seep into the thick silence between them.

"Why it's delicious." Death the Kid replied to her silent question with a warm smile. "Thank you very much, Chron-Aaaaahhh!" he yells the last vowel of her name as said girl is so overcome with joy that she does something she has never done before – she not only hugs him, but accidentally tackles the unexpecting boy as he drops his lunch.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

In an unknown part of Shibusen, Maka and Marie exchanged pleased goodbyes. The older woman waving as she walked away, saying something about hoping everything went alright with Chrona and the one who held her affection. The bookworm only waved back nervously in reply, did this woman practically cause all this chaos without ever knowing who Chrona even liked…?

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Somewhere else in Shibusen, another pink haired young girl was roaming the halls until she stopped at the sound of her voice being called. She turned on her heels to find her not so secret admirer approaching her, fast.

"My dear Kim," Ox Ford began with a glimmer in his eyes, "I have put all my heart and love for you into this special bento box just for you! I would be honored if you would accept it."

Kim unwillingly accepted the small thing, wanting to charge him an acceptance fee at the least for putting her in such continuously awkward positions.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Back in the meadow, Kid and Chrona sit content together. Chrona thinking that she must be the happiest girl in the world. Kid staring at her very cute, blushing face with a blush of his own, thinking of how amazing she was to do all this, and for him nonetheless.

"There must be more to this girl than I originally thought…" he mused, affections of his own taking root inside him as the toiled over bento box lay completely empty at their side.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A/N: Sorry if they're a little OOC, but that's how they were in the video and I still enjoyed it. I tried to morph it a little to make the events and actions of characters fit better.

I wrote this because this video and song were practically flooding my mind and this is an attempt to drain my brain, basically. Also, I was feeling a little uninspired w/ my other stories, so I thought I'd give myself a break before plunging back into my series (of which will be updated soon, hopefully).

This was really fun to write and also a bit challenging, since I wanted to stay true to the original storyline, but also have them make a bit more sense. It came out _way _longer than I thought it would too. 0_o

Hope you enjoyed it! :D Love you all, bye, bye!


End file.
